Battle Kingdom
by ChEeZe Is GoD
Summary: a young boy boy named Sogoroku is forced to join the battle kingdom tournament where mor then just wins and bragging rights are on the line! BTW this is my first fanfic pleas R&R please(AU)
1. It Starts

Disclaimer- I don't own SHIT! GOT IT! . .. What I don't.  
  
Battle Kingdom!  
  
Before Battle City, or even before Duelist Kingdom there was a boy, his name Sugoroku! Duel monster cards where very rare and only the rich people could offered to make good decks and Sugoroku fits that category. He is one of the richest in all of Japan, his only rival in duel monsters is Pegasus .J. Crawford.  
  
Sugoroku: ::wakes up and yawns::  
  
Sugoroku may be rich, but he lives in a abandon house up on Blueberry hill. He spends all of his time and money on duel monsters, also when he's not playing duel monsters or talking to his friend(yes only one)he spends his time on the computer, watching duels, perfecting his dueling skills.  
  
Sugoroku: I think ill go see Shizuma(his friend)today.  
  
As he was walking to Shizuma house, he saw the card store and went in. The owner knows Sugoroku very well he's there all most every day buying cards even though he has all most all thew cards in existence he would still buy more and more packs.  
  
He came out with 2 bags of cards he only got one more card he needed for his collection and none for his deck. He has the most unbeatable decks in the world only person he has ever came close to beating him and that was Mr. Crawford. Flash back* Sugoroku was down to 150 life he only had a Crass Clown and dream clown in attack and messenger of peace in play, Crawford was at 2550 with a toon demon in attack no magic or trap on the field. Crawford ended his turn what Sugoroku needed was a gravity bind or a raigeki he drew and it was a raigeki(he only had 2 cards left in his deck) and played it then attacked for the win. End flash back  
  
Sugoroku finally got to Shizuma's house after walking a mile.  
  
Shizuma: Hey Sugoroku! What's in the bags?  
  
Sugoroku: Just more cards  
  
Shizuma: WHAT!? MORE CARDS!? Can I have some that I need? Sugoroku: Sure what do you need?  
  
Shizuma: I need one more Gemini Elf and a Mage Power then my deck will be perfect!  
  
Sugoroku: No deck is perfect you always have room for improvement.  
  
Shizuma: Like your deck can improve, it the best deck in the world!  
  
Sugoroku: Even my deck needs to improve it has it weaknesses.  
  
Shizuma: yea. Hey want to go to the card store and see if any one there wants to duel?  
  
Sugoroku: I would wipe them out so fast, but I'll watch you beat the **** out of them.  
  
They start walking towards the card store when a person in a dark cloak walked up to them and invited them to a tournament called Duelist City hosted by Pegasus .J. Crawford. He said that if they didn't accept they will die a long painful death (dubbed: He said that if they didn't accept they will banished to the shadow realm to never return =P) Then the guy said I know where you live SUGOROKU![Well walking away]  
  
Sugoroku: THAT'S OK ASS HOLE I WOULD NEVER TURN DOWN A CHALLENGE!  
  
The next day they both got a invitation to where the tournament would be held. The only difference is that they are going do duel with a new system, these games aren't for just a win, and to brag abut but there for THERE LIVES! 


	2. The day Before the Tournament

Chapter 2  
  
The new dueling system was very confusing and complicated. It hooked wires from the system to a special vest they had to wear, when your life points dropped they to far they would start feeling pain throughout there whole body, most of the people would give up in pain before there life points dropped to zero.  
  
Sugoroku and Shizuma starting walking to a huge warehouse where the tournament was going to be held, there where people from all over Japan. Sugoroku could tell this was going to be a huge tournament.  
  
Pegasus .J. Crawford walked into the room.  
  
Pegasus .J. Crawford: The tournament will began tomorrow at 10:00 AM! You will be getting your dueling disks today before you leave and remember more then a win is on the line.  
  
Shizuma: Sugoroma we better get in line to get our duel disks or well be hear forever.  
  
Sogoroku: yea you're right.  
  
They stand in line for three hours befor they got there duel disks.  
  
Shizuma: What do you think Pegasus meant when he said more then a win was on the line?  
  
Sogoroku: I don't know I think he has something up his sleeve though.  
  
When they're walking home a kid named Joey comes up to them. Joey is a real brat who thinks he can beat anyone at duel monsters.  
  
Joey: Sugoroku I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Sugoroku: Joey your just a waste of my time go play with some of your friends or a ball or something.  
  
Joey: What do you think IM some sort of kid!?  
  
Sugoroku: You are a kid Joey.  
  
Joey: Yea right your just scared of me, you know you'll loose if you duel me! So prove you're not scared and duel me!  
  
Sugoroku: Fine I will duel you, but if I win you never bother me again, ok.  
  
Joey: Ok, but you won't win!  
  
Sugoroku: Yea, whatever. You can go first.  
  
Joey and Sugoroku both drew 5 cards, Joey drew a card his hand: Seven Tools of the Bandit, Heave storm, Dark Hole, Ryu-Kishin Powered, Tribute to the Doomed, and Mystic Plasma Zone. He played Ryu-kishin Powered in attack mode with Mystic Plasma Zone as the field.  
  
Sugoroku drew his hand: Dream Clown, Crass Clown, Gravity Bind, Pot of Greed, Magician of Faith, and Cyber Jar. He set Cyber jar and ended. Joey drew La jinn; he played it in attack. Ryu-Kishin attacked cyber jar, Joey had:Monster Reborn, Insect Barrier, United We Stand, Offerings to the Doomed, And trap hole. Sogoroku got: Dream Clown, Dream Clown, Axe of Despair, Crass Clown, All of his in attack. Joey played Offerings to the Doomed on Crass Clown and set Trap Hole, and Seven tools and ended his turn.  
  
Sugoroku drew Harpies Feather Sweep played it summoned Crass Clown, Played Axe of Despair on a dream Clown. He attacked for 5,250.  
  
Life points Sugoroku 8,000 Joey 2,750  
  
Sugoroku ended his turn. Joey cant draw from offerings to the doomed but he used Monster Reborn on La jinn and attacked the dream clown with the Axe on it.  
  
Life Points Sogoroku 7,800 Joey 2,750  
  
He ended his turn, Sogoroku drew a messenger of peace nothing he needed. He played his other dream clown in attack mode, switched the other one to defense destroying his La jinn. He then attacked for the win.  
  
Sugoroku: Joey you didn't even stand a chance against me no go home to your mom.  
  
Joey: You're just a bully! {runs home}  
  
Shizuma: That must have been fun.  
  
Sugoroku: why would you think dueling someone like him is fun?  
  
Shizuma: I don't know I just think it is.  
  
They continue walking to Shizuma house. 


	3. The first Duel

The next day Sugoroku was walking over to Shizuma's house, he noticed there was allot more people walking around then normal. When Sogoroku got to his house Shizuma was still sleeping-_-; by the time he got up and dressed it was almost 10:00 they where going to be late to the tournament.  
  
Sogoroku: Damn you Shizuma! Why do you always sleep in!?  
  
Shizuma: Shut up and keep running Sogoroku!  
  
They barley made it to the warehouse in time for the tournament, they where breathing real heavy trying to catch there breath. Pegasus walked into the room and started to talk. Pegasus: The tournament will be begging in exactly 5 minuets until the tournament starts. The rules will be the same all always 8000 life points and you should know the rules by now. There is something I got to explai that's the system of star chips you start out with two and you have to wager one every duel so if you survive the first duel you cant loose the second! LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGAN!  
  
Sugoroku and Shizuma were both looking for a duel but everyone seemed to turn them down or have a duel already. After a wile Shizuma finds a duel they set their duel disks.  
  
Life points are set at 8000 they both shuffle and cut each others decks..... IT"S TIME TO DUEL!  
  
???: You go first!  
  
Shizuma: Ok. ::Draws:: I'll play Gemini Elf in attack mode and set one card! Then I will end my turn!  
  
???: ::draws:: I will play this card pot of greed it lets me draw 2 more cards! Ah. just what I needed I play sonic bird in attack mode it allows me to get a ritual card from my deck and ill get the card ritual of zera, then I will play it and sacrifice sonic bird and my other sonic bird from my hand to play one of the strongest monsters in the game Zera the Mant! And atk you gemini elf!  
  
Shizuma: you activate my trap Claymore Mine! Destroying you Zara the Mant!  
  
???: NOOO! How dare you! I will now set one card and end my turn!  
  
Sizuma: ::draws:: HA! I play this card heavy storm!  
  
???: How can you!  
  
Shizuma: Because I got skills! Then ill equip Axe of despair on my gemini elf! And attack for 2900!and I will end my turn!  
  
Life points Sizuma 8000 ??? 5100  
  
As ???'s life points went down to 5100 he started shaking and screaming in pain and could barley stand.  
  
???: I cant take another attack like that I wont be able to go on ::draws::. that's all going to turn around right now! 


End file.
